tsukiprofandomcom-20200215-history
HIKARI
HIKARI is a 2016 song by QUELL. Overview The third and final song from QUELL's BELIEVER -Inori- album. The song was used as the preview song from QUELL to be shown in the first teaser for TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION along with McGuffin, Rudder Qiana and SEXY☆SENSE. The song is also featured in Tsukino Paradise and was one of the event songs for HAPPY 6 BIRTHDAY. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. |-|Kanji= 幸せはふいに語られる うまくいかないことばかりだったけれど いつか人は 会いにたどり着いて 本当の自分を知るんだろう ぼくはきみより 弱いかもしれない だけど二人なら強くなれるから この時間を生きたい どんな時も どこにいても ぼくらの身体が 滅ぼうとしても 守りたいから そばにいるから 信じてつないで 永遠に託し続けよう 生きていれば いろんなことがある それぞれが背負う たくさんの因果 息つぎもままならない時は 誰かを頼ってみてもいい きみはぼくより 孤独かもしれない 苦しくなるなら力になるから きみのためになりたい 雨の時も 風の時も 世界のおわりが訪れようと つづいていくから なくならないから 信じてつないで 光へと昇っていこう もしもきみがいなくても かならず先で出会うだろう たとえ絶える時をむかえても 結ばれた糸を たぐり寄せていよう 巡りめぐって きみを抱きしめるよ どんな時も どこにいても ぼくらの身体が 滅ぼうとしても 守りたいから そばにいるから 信じてつないで 永遠に 雨の時も 風の時も 世界のおわりがあったとしても つづいていくから なくならないから 信じてつないで 光へと昇っていこう Kanji provided by utagoe on Tumblr. |-|Romaji= Shiawase wa fui ni katarareru Umaku ikanai koto bakari datta keredo Itsuka hito wa ai ni tadoritsuite Hontou no jibun wo shirun darou Boku wa kimi yori yowai kamo shirenai Dakedo futari nara tsuyoku nareru kara Kono jikan wo ikitai Donna toki mo doko ni itemo Bokura no karada ga horobou to shitemo Mamoritai kara soba ni iru kara Shinjite tsunaide eien ni takushi tsuzukeyou Ikite ireba ironna koto ga aru Sorezore ga seou takusan no inga Ikitsugi mo mamanaranai toki wa Dareka wo tayotte mitemo ii Kimi wa boku yori kodoku kamo shirenai Kurushiku naru nara chikara ni naru kara Kimi no tame ni naritai Ame no toki mo kaze no toki mo Sekai no owari ga otozureyou to Tsuzuiteiku kara nakunaranai kara Shinjite tsunaide hikari e to nobotteikou Moshimo kimi ga inakutemo Kanarazu saki de deau darou Tatoe taeru toki wo mukaetemo Musubareta ito wo taguri yosete iyou Meguri megutte kimi wo dakishimeruyo Donna toki mo doko ni itemo Bokura no karada ga horobou to shitemo Mamoritai kara soba ni iru kara Shinjite tsunaide eien ni Ame no toki mo kaze no toki mo Sekai no owari ga atta to shitemo Tsuzuiteiku kara nakunaranai kara Shinjite tsunaide hikari e to nobotteikou Romaji translations by utagoe on Tumblr. |-|English= Happiness is suddenly recited Only things that didn’t go well continued to occur Someday, people will finally meet And understand their true selves, right? I might be weaker than you However, we can become stronger together I want to live in this moment No matter when, no matter where Even if our bodies are ruined I want to protect you, I’m by your side So let’s believe, be tied together, and forever keep on trusting Many things happen when you’re alive We each have to carry our own karma on our shoulders When you can’t even cast a breathing spell, It’s okay to rely on someone else You might be lonelier than me If you’re suffering, I’ll become your strength I want to become someone for your sake On rainy days, on windy days Even if the end of the world visits us I’ll continue to go forward, I won’t disappear So let’s believe, be tied together, and climb towards the light Even if you disappear We’ll definitely meet in the future, right? Even if we approach a finite time Let’s reel in the string that ties us together Coming and going, I’ll embrace you No matter when, no matter where Even if our bodies are ruined I want to protect you, I’m by your side So let’s believe, and be tied together forever On rainy days, on windy days Even if the end of the world visits us I’ll continue to go forward, I won’t disappear So let’s believe, be tied together, and climb towards the light English translations by utagoe on Tumblr. Reference Category:QUELL songs Category:Songs Category:Tsukipara songs